The purpose of this study is to compare the release of cortisol and prolactin (two hormones that are already being released in the body) before and after taking MK-0677. The study will also determine if the normal day to day pattern of the release of cortisol is being changed in any way by taking MK-0677. This substudy will also tell the investigators if there is any change in the pattern of release of growth hormone. Growth hormone is also a natural hormone that occurs in the body and is released throughout the day and night.